Whatever Makes Miss Blair Happy
by Cimriel
Summary: A oneshot about Blair's life completely from Dorota's perspective. Includes definite mentionings of CB


**I don't really know how I got the idea to write a one-shot from Dorota's perspective but once I thought of it I became determined to write it as soon as possible. Haha. Actually, to be honest, that didn't really work out so well because I feel like this is really wordy in some parts, so I apologize for that. But oh well.**

**Anyways, I just think the character Dorota is hilarious. Her and Blair's relationship cracks me up every time it's mentioned. And though they never really say it..Dorota has seen a side to Blair no one else has and must be one of the people who loves her most in the world.**

**So, here's a oneshot that begins just discussing her life with Blair and then leads into a moment where she hears her come home with Chuck and snoops in on an inappropriate conversation. I hope you enjoy.**

--

She had known Miss Blair her entire life. Since the day she had first entered the Waldorf Family's lavish, Upper East Side home so long ago, their little daughter had become her top priority… even though that was not at all what she had intended.

Dorota had thought she been hired as a maid. After all, she was exceptionally good at keeping a house tidy and spotless… and Mrs. Waldorf, of course, expected no less than perfectly pristine. But that was not all she wanted from her. Within an hour of being hired, Dorota found herself changing her daughter's diapers and wiping the baby spit off of "Miss Blair's" pretty lace collar.

Just a week later, when she was forced to rock the tiny girl in her elaborate, hand carved cradle for over three hours, she realized that she had somehow become more than just the Waldorf's maid. She was the nanny now, as well.

At first, she didn't like it. Not at all. She was young, and had never worked with children before and was unsure of what to do. How do you hold a baby properly? When's the right age to begin feeding them solid food? Though, in the beginning, she was always uncertain of what to do it was clear that both Mr. and Mrs. Waldorf knew even less. However, unlike her employers, Dorota was willing to learn.

And learn she did, though it was not easy. She was not used to having her life revolve around a baby, especially one that was not her own. But after the first time she saw Miss Blair's perfect, baby doll face smiling up at her with those doe-like eyes, she became determined to do whatever she could for this child.

Soon enough, she had learned the most comfortable way to hold her tiny ward and the lullabies that had her drifting off to sleep in no time. Though she had originally resented these duties, she quickly accepted them and her job became easier and easier as she grew to love the beautiful infant. Dorota had never had children herself, but she imagined this is what it must felt like. Miss Blair's hair was so soft, her eyes were so wide and innocent, and her cheeks were a perfect pink. She could not have loved her more if she had been her own.

She watched as Miss Blair grew up, rarely missing a moment, even though the child's parents were hardly ever around. But she had been there when the tiny girl spoke her first word (Pearl, as it happened to be followed by Jer-ro-tie. Blair didn't learn how to properly say Dorota's name until she was 3). And she was the one to smile and cheer when she took her very first steps.

A few years later, it was Dorota that pulled Miss Blair's beautiful chocolate curls back with a satin red headband and took her to her first day of school. When she returned home a few hours later, Dorota had listened patiently while the tiny girl babbled on excitedly about her new friend Serena and how much she wanted golden hair now. Dorota also watched with a small smile as Miss Blair told her about that "Mean boy Chuck" who stole her headband. And she affectionately fixed the young child's hair while she clasped her hands together and declared she was going to be a princess and marry another boy in her class named Nate.

Dorota was happy that Miss Blair had found some other children to play with. She knew that she had always been a lonely girl and though she always had her, a child needs their parents. She was aware that her employer's loved their daughter in their own ways, but neither Mrs. nor Mr. Waldorf seemed willing to step up and be there for her. It deeply saddened Dorota to watch.

As Miss Blair grew older, she stayed friends with those children she had met in Kindergarten and often had them over, giving Dorota the opportunity to know them well. She had always been fond of little Serena Van der Woodsen who was a sweet girl with such pretty hair. And Miss Blair loved her so… but sometimes Dorota could see the jealous in her dark eyes whenever she talked about her best friend. She never could never quite understand this, for though Serena was a pretty and bubbly girl, she would never be as beautiful or clever as her Miss Blair.

In addition to Serena, Dorota came to know the boy named Chuck Bass. And for a long time, she didn't trust him. He had a sort of wicked smirk to him, and a cocky attitude that seemed to suggest he had done some bad things in the past and was proud of it. But what really made Dorota feel defensive was the way he looked at her Miss Blair. For whenever he seemed to think no one would notice, his gaze would suddenly lock upon and he would stare for as long as he could. Dorota just couldn't understand how a boy his age could already have so much intensity in his eyes.

And of course, there was Nate Archibald. For a long time Dorota had liked Nate. He was a handsome boy with very good manners and was always saying please and thank you. And he was very sweet to Miss Blair. Dorota was so happy for her the day she came home from school one day and twirled around yelling "Dorota! Dorota! Nate's going to ask me to be his girlfriend! Help me find something to wear!"

Dorota had hoped that the polite Archibald boy would finally make Miss Blair happy. Maybe he'd finally take some of her loneliness away. For even as Miss Blair grew older and would chatter away about all her friends and her weekend plans, Dorota knew that she was still that lonesome, sad young girl that craved affection that she had always been.

Miss Blair had never stopped yearning for her mother's love and her father's attention. And she still always believed herself to be living in the shadow of her best friend. Dorota desperately wished she could fix this, and be able to offer her the happiness she so deserved, but she couldn't do it alone.

The years passed on and Dorota's heart broke a little more everyday when she constantly saw the vulnerable, wounded side to Miss Blair that no one else did. Nate Archibald hadn't changed anything. If anything, he made things worse. Blair had become so insecure and so self loathing that she even began to hurt herself.

Dorota had tried being there for her, but it wasn't enough. One of the hardest days of her life was the day she had to approach Mrs. Waldorf to tell her that her daughter was making herself sick and needed help. Though that particular problem had been addressed, Miss Blair still never seemed to be able to shake her inner sorrow and loneliness, even as she babbled on about her future with Nate.

Though she had mastered the art of composure and self control around her peers, Dorota witnessed first hand the tears Blair had shed her Sophomore, Junior, and beginning of Senior year of High School. Serena's sudden disappearance had crushed her. Nate's aloof attitude had wounded her. Her dad's affair and departure had destroyed her, and her mom's apparent indifference killed her.

A year later, by the time Serena had returned, she had picked herself up but was still hurting. Soon after, despite her hopes, she and Nate had broken up. Dorota had begun to fret nervously at this point, expecting a breakdown, but instead Miss Blair suddenly began to act like a huge burden had been lifted. Like she was lighter…maybe even happy.

And suddenly that Chuck Bass was coming around a lot. Dorota didn't like that at all. She was very protective of her Miss Blair and didn't trust him. She later felt like she had been right, because he soon stopped showing up and suddenly Blair was just as destroyed as ever, even to the point of wanting to leave the country. But she was strong, and after some encourage from Dorota, she had gone back to school to fight back. Unfortunately, just a few months later at the beginning of summer, Dorota knew she had been hurt once again. This time she hadn't fully recovered until around Christmas of her Senior year.

Things had changed since then. It was obvious. Suddenly, Miss Blair just always seemed to be in a good mood. Dorota would often caught her humming under her breathe, or staring into space with a small smile on her pretty, delicate face. Gone was the loneliness. Gone were the tears in her eyes. And though it was hard for her to admit, Dorota knew why. In fact, the reason had just walked in the door right behind her Miss Blair.

"Chuck! I told you not to bother following me up here. You're just going to be disappointed." Miss Blair's suddenly voice rang out from the foyer. Dorota eyes widened for a moment as she put down the blouse she had been ironing in one of the back rooms. Out of curiosity and her tendency to be a bit nosy when it came to the girl she had practically raised, she then moved a bit closer to the doorframe, still out of sight, so she could hear what they were saying.

"Where is your faith in chivalry, Waldorf? Isn't it a gentleman's duty to walk a lady to her door?" She heard the familiar, husky voice of Mr. Chuck retort.

"You should know, Bass, that the day I began dating you was the day I abandoned all hope in male gallantry." Blair's voice rejoined in a playful tone that Dorota still wasn't quite familiar with. "Besides, you can't call yourself a gentleman if all you want is sex."

Dorota's mouth instantly dropped in shock, forming an "O" shape at these words before Chuck responded in a cocky tone.

"All I'm asking for is a repeat of what went down in my limo just a few minutes ago…."

"So almost-sex." Blair replied, and Dorota's instantly began to scoff indignantly. Miss Blair should not talk like this!

Chuck just chuckled and before he replied in what Dorota resentfully identified as 'seductive'. "Come on Waldorf, no one likes a tease."

"It's not teasing when I've told you no from the start." Dorota smiled at this. Good Miss Blair.

"You're lips may say no, but your eyes are begging for more…"

"Begging you to leave is more like it." Blair retorted. "You know I have to study for my A.P. exams. I've been working on it all week."

"Which is exactly why I believe it's imperative we take this time to enjoy each other's company." Chuck replied, before adding in a softer, more serious tone. "I've hardly seen you at all these last few days."

There was a pause before Blair responded knowingly. "You've missed me, haven't you?" Dorota could imagine the smile that must have been on her face as she spoke.

"No." Chuck replied defensively. "I've missed sex. There's a difference." He paused before adding. "And I admit, there's a chance I may miss that little purring noise you make whenever I kiss that spot on your neck right there..." Dorota's head began shaking back and forth at this rapidly. She did not want to hear this!

Miss Blair seemed to have gone quiet for a moment before she let out a breathy sigh. "Alright, fine. I've been persuaded, since I know that's the closest you'll ever come to ever admit you've been pining for me." Dorota frowned at the thought of the triumphant smirk that must have been plastered to that boy's face.

"But you can't be here for too long." Blair's voice warned. "It's laundry day, and Dorota will probably be home from tailor's any minute now…" Little did she know as she began to walk up the staircase with her boyfriend in tow that Dorota had gotten an early start on the day and had her dresses hemmed earlier that morning.

"That shouldn't be a problem…" Chuck's voice replied. "Perhaps she could join us if she…"

"Chuck!" Blair's cried out with playful indignation. "No Dorota jokes! That's sacred territory!"

"I'm kidding, Waldorf. You know I happen to be very fond of Dorota…"

That was the last thing Dorota heard before she heard a door upstairs slam. After placing her hand over her heart and taking several deep breathes, she walked back on her to the ironing board and continued her work.

She hadn't like what she had just heard. After all, she had known Miss Blair since she had been just a babe and couldn't have love her more if she was her own. She didn't want to think of that little doll-like girl she used to sing lullabies too engaging in intercourse. It was hard enough remembering sometimes that Miss Blair was growing up. And it was even more difficult to accept that she could do nothing to stop it.

Not only that, but it was strange to know that Mr. Chuck was the one she was with now. After all, Dorota had also known him since he was just a child, and in a lot of ways, he really hadn't changed. He still had the smirk of a troublemaker and, what's more, he still could not keep his eyes off of her Miss Blair… but at least now she finally understood why. He loved her, finally loved her in the way Dorota knew Miss Blair deserved to be loved.

And though he may not have the good manners of Mr. Nate and was a little too risqué for Dorota's personal comfort, Mr. Chuck was now doing something no one had done before. He was making Miss Blair happy. She laughed more now. She talked in that playful tone, and most importantly, she finally seemed comfortable with herself… all traces of insecurity and self loathing removed. Dorota couldn't have been more pleased.

And as she stood, ironing the corner of one of Mrs. Waldorf's blouses, she remembered the last words she had heard Mr. Chuck speak before he had disappeared upstairs with her Miss Blair…

_"I'm kidding, Waldorf. You know I happen to be very fond of Dorota…"_

Dorota had to admit that she was quickly becoming very fond of him, as well.

For whatever made her Miss Blair happy made her happy, too. And now, they were finally content.

--

**I hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for the wordiness and poorly formed sentences. I kinda rushed it. Still, if you would…please review. They mean a lot to me!**


End file.
